


Underwater

by Maone, sarahenany



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahenany/pseuds/sarahenany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andre rescues Semir from drowning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater

"Semir!” Andre shouted out and rushed to aid his partner.

The attacker saw him and before Andre was able to make it to them, the man pushed Semir's limp form off the bridge, running in the opposite direction. Andre pulled out his gun and managed to get a few shots off in the direction of the attacker, but the man had disappeared before he could steady his hand to aim well enough.  
"Goddamn bastard," gritted Andre between his teeth.  
As he made his way towards the edge of the bridge, he whipped off his jacket and took off his shoes before glancing down into the quick rapids. At the thought of Semir being dragged under with the current, unconscious, Andre leapt off the side of the railing and down into the cold water.

As the water was rushing up to meet him, he quickly scanned the surface for any sign bubbles, any sign of his partner. Before he could get any good look, he plunged into water.  
Andre had had time to take a good breath, but it was still disorienting to enter the river at such a height, the cold temperature sending a shock through his core. The river water was murky, and by the time he broke surface he was struggling for breath once again. With a shake of his head, the thought of Semir being unconscious when the man threw him off the bridge spurred him into action, ignoring the sting of the water. If he didn't find him soon...

Turning in a circle, he tread the water, frantically searching for his unconscious partner. "Semir--" he murmured… If he'd sunk too deep, if he was already-- Andre felt worry grip him tight.  
Then he saw it; a ripple in the water's surface roughly ten meters ahead. Andre shot off toward it, his muscles working hard than ever as his arms sliced through the water with renewed vigour.  
It was a man, his partner. His new elation was brief as it was swept away by a chill of terror when Andre realized that Semir was floating face-down, and wasn't moving against the current.

Cursing, he pushed himself forward again until he was able to grab the back of Semir's collar and, with much effort, he managed to flip him over, dunking himself and getting a mouthful of dirty water in the process. With the splashing of the water, he couldn't even tell if Semir was fucking breathing. He pressed his fingers firmly into the artery at his partner's cold neck and felt his stomach drop through him like lead; no heartbeat. Shit.  
Andre hooked an arm around his partner's unconscious figure and set out for land. It wasn't far to shore, but it seemed like a long way away with the strong sweep of the current. Finally his feet hit bottom and he could scoop Semir into his arms and carry his limp body to shore.  
Though the river bank was drenched in mud, he laid Semir out on his back anyway and knelling over him, pressed his fingers to his neck again, listening for any whisper of breath. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Nothing. No heartbeat. No breathing.

The thought of calling an ambulance flashed through his mind as he hunched over his limp partner but he shook the thought off and set to work. Tilting Semir's head back, he let his years of CPR training take it's course, trying not to let his emotional attachment to this man effect his performance. Andre let out a breath to calm himself and began; pinch the nose, two breaths, 30 chest pumps two inches left of the chest, check for pulse. After giving two strong breaths, he placed his hands flat on top of one another over Semir's heart, and pressed down rhythmically. 1-2-3... It seemed like forever until he finally reached the 30th chest compression, and he quickly pressed his fingers against his partner’s wrist, desperate to feel a pulse.

He cursed when he felt its absence and as he bent to breathe again, he remembered that his cell phone and everything in his pockets had just had a bath in the river, and it was not likely that anyone would see them under the bridge. He would just have to hope that someone who had heard his gunshots would call the police. Until then... two breaths, 30 chest compressions two inches from the chest… he would just have to keep his partner's heart beating and push oxygen into his lungs for him.  
Thankfully, he was only half way through the third round of chest compressions when Semir started coughing, Andre gently rolling him to his side. Andre felt relief wash over him as he watched Semir groggily wipe at his mouth before flopping back down with a deep huff.  
"Welcome back, partner."  
Semir looked up at him and then his eyes scanned his surroundings.  
"How can you swim in this weather?" he rasped. Andre blinked and looked at his water soaked clothes.  
"Oh, you know me; when there's an opportunity for rescuing a damsel in distress, I just have to take it.”

Semir started to laugh but it quickly turned into a coughing fit that ended with a wince.

"Think you can walk ?" Andre asked worriedly when Semir grimaced and rubbed his head. He nodded and slowly started to sit up.

"Yeah, yeah. Just… give me a minute"

Andre eyed him suspiciously

Semir sat there for a moment, before getting up. He had barely made it three steps before he collapsed, and if it wasn't for Andre's paranoia and quick reflexes, he'd be kissing the mud right now.  
" Right, I think you'll need a lot more than just a minute. " said Andre as he hooked Semir's arm around his shoulders, grabbing him around the waist, pulling him tight as they made their way toward the BMW. " You are lucky my head hurts more than my pride right now, Andre"

When they finally reached the car, Andre let out a sigh of relief, allowing his shoulder's to slump down and relax since entering the woods that afternoon. They hobbled the rest of the distance to the car and Semir let out a long groan as he leaned back against the passenger door. Andre, not liking the sudden distance between them, stepped forward, ignoring Semir's raised brow. Leaning forward, he enclosed himself around Semir, resting his forehead against his partner's.  
He let his eye's flutter shut and sliding forward, exhaled when his lips pressed against Semir's. What he meant to be a small peck on the lips turned into a slow, languid exchange of rare affection. Andre pulled back sooner than he would have liked, not wanting to cause Semir's lungs too much strain, but still wanting to be close, he rested his forehead against Semir's once more, nuzzling their noses together.

"Mhm, this is nice," came Semir's quiet voice.  
"Yeah..." Andre responded with a sigh.  
"But Andre?"  
"Yeah Semir?"  
"I'm not drowning anymore"  
"You can never be too sure"  
"Oh, rea-" but before Semir could finish his remark, he was silenced by another press of Andre's lips against his own. He felt Andre's lips form a smirk as he melted into him, but just rolled his eyes and gave into the warm feeling settling in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> the rest of credit goes to Elyssa, but I dunno your AO3 bro


End file.
